Drabbles and Songfics
by VAdarkwind
Summary: A book complied of random one-shot songfics and drabbles that relate to random categories, all of which are at least 2000 words. I take requests. Enjoy. *Chapter 3-Mimmi's Revenge: Mimmi catches Ondina and Chris doing the unthinkable.* HIATUS; LACKING INSPIRATION; THANKS.
1. Still in Love-Zyla

**Chapter 1-Still in Love  
**

 **Song: Still in Love by Jason Chen**

 **(Zyla)**

* * *

Zac stared at Lyla with a sad smile. He knew that she had chosen to search for a new home for the pod with Nixie. She would leave soon, and Zac would probably never see her again. She looked on the verge of crying, and Zac felt as though he might cry, too. But no, he must be strong for the both of them.

"Thank you," Zac mumbled, unable to meet her eyes as strong emotions coursed through him, overwhelmingly powerful. "Thank you for everything. For helping me, for always being there for me."

"Of course," Lyla murmured. She didn't meet his eyes, either. Maybe she knew that if she did, Zac wouldn't be able to let her go.

"I don't want you to go," he said in a choked voice.

"I don't want to go, either, but I have to, Zac. I belong in the sea." She met his eyes this time—it was only for a moment, but Zac could see everything in her azure irises. All of emotions in him were in her, he knew. "But I'll never regret coming on land and meeting you. A part of me will always yearn for the land."

She drew him in a close embrace, and Zac let her hold him. He embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go. As she drew back, Zac felt raw and empty. She met his gaze unwaveringly and stepped back—towards the sea and away from him.

"Don't go!" he blurted out, his hand reaching out towards her wrist. He held her tightly, desperate and wanting her to stay.

She shot him a small, rueful smile. She shook her head sadly, pulling her wrist out of his reach. "I have to. Be strong, Zac."

"Don't leave me alone," he whispered, his heart breaking into a million pieces as he watched her, with all that regret in her eyes.

"I'm not. I'll always be with you—in your heart," she whispered back, her fingers tapping his chest lightly. Her light, butterfly touches were soft, yet they sent electrical shocks through him.

"Time is moving faster than before," Zac whispered, voice choked up. "How can we make things better? Everything I know is in you."

She walked up to him, closing the intimate space between them. She looked right into his eyes, and Zac knew that she was thinking the same thought as him. He touched her face gently, and he knew he was crying now. Then, he lowered his lips down to hers. It was magical, but it was also a good-bye kiss. Their first and last.

"I know you love me," Zac whispered. "And know that I love you, too. Our past will _always_ hold a special place in my heart, and I will _never_ forget you."

"I love you," she murmured.

Zac drew his arms around her tightly. He felt her lean into his powerful chest. He knew that she was crying. He was crying, too, now. Then, she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Still in love with you," she whispered as she ran away from him to the sea. Zac knew why she was running. If she went slowly, she would want to run back to Zac. He knew that the second she hit the surface of the water, she would be gone. But Zac still went after her. Bubbles remained in the water where her golden tail had been.

"I know you still feel the way I do because I'm still in love with you," he whispered, watching the bubbles disappear as he frantically tried to grasp the memory of her gentle touch, and the way she looked at him with all that love in her eyes. He would never see that look again.

…One year later…

Zac grinned at Mimmi as he hurried back to his house. He opened the door and headed inside. His gaze landed on a small picture frame. He frowned. It was dusty. Zac walked towards it and brushed the dust away.

His heart stopped as he stared at the image. It was him along with a very pretty girl with long golden locks and bright azure irises. Lyla. The thought of her name sent emotions coursing through Zac's chest. He felt tears bud in his eyes as he remembered her.

Her sweet scent, her fierce attitude, her passionate soul. Memory by memory came tumbling back to him. It was as if time had frozen to let the memories roll back to him. And he remembered the last day with her…

It was the first and last time that they had kissed. Then, she had left and never came back. Zac had forgotten her long enough to forget why he needed to forget, but now, he knew why. He knew that it would hurt to remember her. Hurt him that she would never be in his arms again.

He turned to the open ocean. He ran towards it and jumped in. He heard someone—Evie—shout his name, but he ignored her. He swam far into the vast ocean. Then, he headed to the surface for some air. He floated there. He remembered the last words she had said to him. _Still in love with you._

The words were like daggers against his flesh as he remembered the way she said it. He felt tears prick in his eyes. He wanted to find her, but he didn't. He didn't want to have to leave her again. Good-bye was always the hardest. No, good-bye was hard, but letting go and moving on—that was the hardest.

"Zac?"

Zac turned to see a mermaid by him. He grinned at the familiar face, but his smile soon disappeared. "Hey, Nixie."

"What're you doing here?" She didn't bother to mask her astonishment. "How did you even _get_ here from Mako?"

"Did I really swim that far?" he asked softly. Then, he turned back to Nixie. "Did you and Lyla find a home for the pod?"

"Oh, yeah," Nixie said, a smile on her face. She looked relaxed and calm. "You know, I could go get her, and you two could…"

"I…" Zac stopped himself from speaking. "Yeah. Could you do that?"

"Of course," Nixie said. She dove under the waters, and Zac watched the ripples cascade across the calm surface. Zac closed his eyes and opened them once more, staring as gold began to thread the sky.

"Zac?"

Zac spun around. He knew who it was even before he had turned. He had that voice memorized. He understood the astonishment in her eyes. "Lyla!"

He threw his arms around her, which was a bit awkward in the water but comforting nonetheless. He felt her lean into his arms a little awkwardly at first. Then, she relaxed. Zac saw Nixie watching them. She shot him a rueful smile and dove under the waters.

"What're you doing here?" she asked softly.

"I didn't realize how far I swam from Mako," Zac declared truthfully. "I just wanted to get away and here I am."

"Here you are," she said softly. "How're things back there, anyways?"

"Well, I discovered that I'm actually a merman. My mother was a powerful mermaid named Nerissa. I have a sister named Mimmi. Oh, and Evie turned into a mermaid. There's another merman back at Mako. His name is Erik."

"That's… wow," Lyla murmured softly. Then, her eyes met his once more. "How did Evie become a mermaid? Did she just fall into the moon pool during a full moon?"

"Yeah," Zac admitted. "Are you happy here?"

"Yeah," Lyla said softly, a smile lighting up her pretty features. "The ocean is where I belong… but sometimes, I go on land… When I need to escape, you know?"

"Yeah," Zac murmured.

"So what're you doing here?"

"Well, I went back to my house when I saw a dusty picture frame," Zac said. "I brushed the dust away and saw the picture. It was you and me. And I felt an overwhelmingly strong desire to see you again."

"So you decided to swim in a random direction?"

"I remember which direction you left, and I followed that. Then, I just floated there when Nixie found me. And then, she got you."

"So here you are," she murmured.

"Here I am," he murmured back. Memories of their good-bye tumbled through his mind—the images vivid and clear. He could tell that the same images were emerging within Lyla's mind, as well. He pulled her close to him. "I'm still in love with you," he whispered.

A small, tentative smile played on her lips. She looked down before looking back into his eyes. "I know that because I'm still in love with you, too."

"I was missing your love, missing your face," he murmured. "All of our past, don't let it erase." His eyes met hers as his hand sought out hers. "I tried to move on. Evie provided to be a great distraction"—Zac paused when he saw the hurt in her eyes—"but she's no you." He felt a smile play on his lips. "But I'm not as strong as you."

"The sunset is gone," Lyla whispered, pointing at the dark sky, illuminated by thousands upon thousands of beautiful, twinkling stars. She gestured towards the distance. "You should go back to Mako. The others will be worried."

"I don't want to leave you," Zac whispered, holding her in his arms. "Don't stay here. Come back with me," he pleaded.

She removed herself from his touch and shook her head. Zac could feel his heart breaking again. "Your life is with Evie. My life is in the ocean. You have family back at Mako. You can't leave them."

"I don't care. It won't matter if you're not here with me," he argued.

"Yes, you do. You care so much that it hurts you," she whispered, touching his face gently. Her piercing azure irises glittered with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Please don't leave me," he pleaded. "What's the point of being where we belong when I end up losing you? Again."

He saw tears trail down her face, and he gently wiped them away. He didn't want to say good-bye, but a part of him knew that he had to. He had to move on from her. He touched her face, and at first, she flinched.

"Be careful, Lyla," he murmured, still cupping her face.

"I will," she promised. Her hands touched his wrists and began to drag them away from her face, but Zac didn't let her. She shot him a wry smile.

Zac leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her respond to the kiss immediately, and Zac could feel how alive Lyla made him—more than Evie or anybody else could. He sank into the kiss. It burned through his entire body. As they pulled back, they slowly appraised each other.

"I know you still feel the way I do because I'm still in love with you," he murmured, holding her close to him.

"Romantic words."

Zac and Lyla spun around to see Nixie. She was smiling wryly. "W-what're you doing here, Nixie?" Lyla stammered.

"Lyla, I've stalled for as long as I could. You two had better say good-bye. I can't keep making excuses," Nixie said, appraising them gently. "If you're not back in a minute…"

"I know," Lyla said gently, nodding at Nixie to show that she comprehended. Nixie disappeared under the surface of the water. She turned to Zac. "I guess this is good-bye. For real, this time."

"I guess it is," Zac whispered, voice trembling.

"I'm still in love with you," Lyla whispered, "and I will _always_ stay in love with you. No matter the distance between us, your memory will burn in me forever. Good-bye, Zac."

"I will never forget you, Lyla," he promised. He shot her a wry smile. "Whenever I'm with Evie, I think of you, you know?" He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers once more. Then, he moved back. "You are brilliant and unique. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He closed his eyes and opened them. "I will _always_ love you. Fate brought us together…"

"And fate will drive us apart…" she finished. "Bye, land boy."

"Still in love with you," he whispered as he dove under the waters, finally feeling free at last. He knew that he was still in love with her. He hadn't been ready last time. He was now.

 _Still in love._


	2. Force of Nature-Lyla

**Chapter 2-Force of Nature  
**

 **Song: Force of Nature by Bea Miller**

 **(Lyla)**

* * *

Lyla watched the mermaids play with each other as she watched silently from the shadows. She didn't feel sullen. She was pleased that she hadn't let anyone get close. Because if someone got too close to you, they would have power over you—and with power, they would be able to hurt you.

Lyla scoffed. She called herself a loner, and she was pleased by the title. She was strong and fierce, always prepared for the worst. Lyla was perfectly content with swimming alone and admiring the vast ocean. It was magical, peaceful. It was _home._

She enjoyed watching sea creatures explore the oceanic realm, and she could watch them for hours without stopping. It was all so intriguing, and Lyla for one loved intrigue. Amusing and astonishing. Magical and ethereal. It was all too bad that land dwellers couldn't see the beauty of the ocean with a mermaid's view. It was completely different, but it was a better different.

Lyla considered herself a force of nature to be reckoned with, playing by her own rules and remaining stoic to others. Mermaids would think she was naturally stoic, but Lyla could be very passionate and caring. When she wanted to, that is.

Of course, Lyla thought that her stubbornness and strong-willed attitude were very utilitarian. Stubbornness wasn't a bad quality, but Lyla did confess that sometimes, she might be a little _too_ stubborn—too determined to do things her own way.

Of course, when she had met the land boy, Zac Blakely, her entire life had changed in ways that she hadn't wanted—let alone expected.

She had expected it to be a solid mission: get on land, get the boy, get it over with. But things hadn't exactly gone as planned, and Lyla had to stay on land much longer than she had wanted.

But with each passing day on land, Lyla knew that she had to confess something: As much as she despised to admit it, Lyla was attracted to Zac. She found that they were alike in many ways. And she had stupidly let him get close to her, thus making her vulnerable.

When Zac had found out that Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie were mermaids, he had completely shunned them. It had hurt Lyla the most because she was the closest to him. Still, Lyla wanted to help him. She was still drawn to him.

When they had fought over the trident, Lyla had been knocked unconscious. She had remembered that Zac was the one who had saved her. He had used the trident to power up Rita's, Sirena's, and Nixie's moon rings, thus allowing them to heal her.

She was eternally grateful, and their bond had grown stronger. Nixie, on the other hand, despised Zac. She had wanted the pod back, but Zac's powers had not disappeared, thus creating more problems.

And, much to Lyla's chagrin, she secretly enjoyed the thought of Zac still being a merman.

* * *

 _I never thought this would've ever happened to me,_ Lyla mused. Zac's powers still remained, and Lyla was currently with him outside his house. They were both enjoying the ocean's view, framed out by a brilliant sunset, thus resulting it to be a more ethereal piece of wonder. It was very tranquil.

"I guess I'm never going to have a normal life," Zac said, eyes clear and bright as he removed his gaze from the ocean and turned to Lyla. "I guess I'm stuck with a tail."

"It's not _that_ bad, is it?" Lyla inquired.

"No," Zac admitted. "As much as I want to be a regular land dweller"—Lyla cracked a smile at his word choice—"I don't ever want to give up the ocean. It's amazing—how you can swim to the deepest depths and just feel perfectly content." His gaze locked onto hers. "It's _nothing_ like swimming with legs."

"Yeah," Lyla said softly. She had opened up to Zac more than anybody else. It felt awkward to her, but she rather enjoyed it. She thought she was this proud, stoic, stubborn, fierce mermaid, but she did have her soft, passionate side. It was hidden under her stoic shield. "It's rather magical."

"I bet you miss living with your pod in the open ocean," Zac said, sighing a little. He looked frustrated. "Why didn't it work? Shouldn't I be a regular guy by now?"

"Magic works in mysterious ways. It's beyond anyone's comprehension. The best you could do is be one with the ocean and trust that things will get better," Lyla murmured.

"Is that what you thought when you first came on land?" Zac inquired, meeting Lyla's eyes fleetingly. Oh tides, his gaze was intense.

"Yeah," Lyla said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you decided to come on land," Zac said, his smile small and a bit shy. "I loved getting to know you. And there's still so much I don't know about you."

"Yeah, well, that's why we have all eternity to understand each other, right?" Lyla teased, a smile plastered on her face.

He laughed at that. "I'm not sure we have _all_ eternity, but whatever tickles your fin." He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled. "Thank you. For being there for me."

"Of course."

"Hey, we stick together and look after each other," he murmured, echoing something he had said when he and Lyla first worked together to get in the land entrance. He hadn't known that she was a mermaid then. Perhaps the words weren't the same as they were then, but nevertheless, they had a powerful effect on Lyla.

"Do you ever wonder what might've happened if you never camped on Mako?" Lyla asked him. Then, he frowned, and Lyla wondered if it was too private a question to ask. "I mean—" she started, mortified.

"No, it's okay," Zac said, flashing her a reassuring smile. "I _do_ wonder about it, actually. Maybe if that happened, I never would've had a tail. Maybe I wouldn't have dragged you into this mess." He hung his head down in shame. "I'm sorry, Lyla."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for," she insisted. "But," she said, hesitant as to whether she should voice her thoughts or not, "what if it wasn't a fluke. What if you were meant to be a merman?" She locked eyes with him. "What if it's destiny?"

"Lyla, I had everything when I was a regular guy," he said. He shook his head bitterly. "What do I have when I'm a merman? I'm unnatural."

Lyla turned away at that. He had _her,_ but Lyla was too hurt to answer him. He must've noticed what he had said because he squeezed her hand. Lyla squeezed back in response, but her heart wasn't into it. Zac seemed slightly reassured, though.

"Forgive me for acting so rashly," he murmured. "It's just so hard sometimes, and… you were always there for me. Always trying… even when I pushed you away."

Just like that, the hurt disappeared. Lyla smiled at that. She liked the soft look in his eyes when he gazed at her. She liked the feeling he gave her, even if it was laced with guilt, which it usually was—especially around Evie. Lyla thought that they had a sort of specialness, but maybe it was all it her head. It wasn't right after all. They belonged in two separate words… except, he had a tail, too.

Lyla often grew frustrated debating all of the reasons why he should be allowed to join the pod, but she also debated why he shouldn't. Maybe she w _as_ confusing what her heart told her with what she actually knew with her mind.

"Are you okay?" Zac's eyes flashed at her, and Lyla felt awkward at once. He obviously knew that there was a battle raging in her mind. His eyes were so deep that Lyla could've stared in them all day.

She shook her head, brushing away the emotions churning within her. "I'm fine," she managed to choke out. It was clear to her that he didn't believe her, and he looked hesitant for a moment.

"Lyla, you should know that—"

"I _do_ know. I was just hoping you wouldn't press."

He groaned at that, trying to seem cross, but he couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. "Come _on._ I leveled about myself." He crossed his arms. "Tell me."

"I am a force of nature," Lyla declared. "I will not give up—not to you, at least." Considering something, Lyla added, "Land boy."

"I'm not a land boy anymore," he protested.

"Let me think…" Lyla said, pausing as if she was actually pondering. "You have legs and no tail at the moment, so… what else are you?"

"You have legs, too!" he pointed out.

"But yours are natural whereas I used magic to get mine," Lyla challenged. She laughed at his discomfort but immediately hugged him afterwards. "Sorry," she joked. "I got carried away."

His eyes widened, and he went very, very still. Lyla touched his arm gently and waved a hand in his face. "Zac..?" she said hesitantly, wondering if she had gone too far.

He let out his breath, looking frustrated. Then, he turned back to her and shook her head. Then, a sly smile lit up his face. "You know, if it were the other way around, I would tease you the same way."

"But you're not smart enough to think up those lines," Lyla declared.

He scoffed but said nothing.

"Ha! See? You couldn't even think of something for what I just said!" Lyla crowed. She grinned at him comically, watching him as if he was the most interesting piece of coral she had ever spotted. "Don't worry, land dweller," Lyla murmured. "I won't totally wipe the floor with you."

He looked a bit sheepish, and Lyla noted how deep his eyes were. He flushed a little at her gaze and pretended to cower in fear. "Oh, what will ever I do?" he said in mock-horror.

Lyla smiled at him. She would've never imagined that she would let down her walls—especially to a land boy. But, she supposed that it felt rather natural. She rather secretly enjoyed their closeness, the deep understanding that they shared.

 _A force of nature,_ Lyla mused, watching as Zac's eyes bore into hers. She found it, like always, hard to keep a straight face around him. He affected her so much, in ways she didn't even think were possible.

Lyla was strong and stubborn—there was no doubt about that. But with Zac… she thought that she was an entirely different person. She had let herself succumb into his charming disposition. It seemed rather impossible to dig herself out of the hole that she had fallen in.

She watched Zac talk, not needing to hear his words but understand completely. She wondered if he knew that her mind was wandering. She smiled coyly at his boyishness. She had thought that caring about Zac so much made her weak—made her vulnerable—but she couldn't have been more wrong. Was her time with Zac worth being cast out of the pod?

"Of course it was." Lyla didn't realize that she had answered the question aloud until Zac looked at her strangely. Lyla flushed and turned away, feeling hot with embarrassment.

"Of course _what_ was?" he asked her gently.

"I don't know."

"Yeah, you do. Tell me," he said, echoing something that Lyla had said before to him. He smiled at her and slipped his hand into hers. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course."

When she didn't elaborate, he looked frustrated. "Come _on,"_ he pleaded. "Is it really _that_ hard to tell me something?" He peered carefully into her eyes, which, of course, revealed nothing. "Really, nothing?"

"You'd laugh."

"I promised I won't laugh," he promised, gaze solemn and sincere.

Lyla glanced at him for a moment. Reluctantly, she sighed. "I was asking myself if my time with you was worth being cast out of the pod," she said. Then, she reddened, unsure now.

He didn't laugh. He didn't even say anything. He just froze, sitting there and looking very statue-like. Lyla sighed, resignation creeping across her face. He didn't move for a few more heartbeats. Then, he breathed in kind of sharply and stuttered something that sounded kind of like, "Nice to know."

"Zac, are you okay?"

He paused before meeting her eyes fleetingly. He nodded—the small movement of his head told Lyla that—and smiled. He looked rather thoughtful, but there was amusement in there. _Somewhere._ "You really _are_ force of nature."


	3. Mimmi's Revenge-Mimmi

**Chapter 3-Mimmi's Revenge  
**

 **Drabble**

 **(Mimmi)**

* * *

There weren't many things that could surprise Mimmi—there weren't many things that could absolutely and utterly _horrify_ Mimmi.

And then there was this.

Okay, let's start from the beginning... Mimmi had woken up to see Ondina gone from her usual spot in the moon pool. Mimmi turned to Sirena and shook the other mermaid. "Sirena, where's Ondina?" Sirena's eyes opened, and weariness shown on her face. Mimmi turned to search as though she might find Ondina curled up in a corner somewhere. A look of amusement flashed on Sirena's face.

"Probably getting an early breakfast," Sirena said, yawning.

"It's too early for the prawns to be swimming," Mimmi protested.

Sirena grinned. "And you think _Ondina's_ controlling. She's fine."

Mimmi smiled softly, reassured. She knew of Ondina's rebellious attitude. It was actually one of the many things that Mimmi loved about her best friend. And although Mimmi hadn't known Sirena very well in the beginning, Sirena was a true friend, one that Mimmi knew she could rely on. Mimmi stretched, inhaling the familiar scent of sea-water.

"Where are you going?" Sirena inquired.

Mimmi grinned. "How do you know I'm going anywhere?"

"I could see it in your eyes," Sirena said, smiling coyly.

Mimmi nodded. "I'm going to the Marine Park. I want to see Chris." Mimmi smiled at the thought of her handsome boyfriend. Of course, it wasn't just because of his looks that drew Mimmi to him though they _did_ help. He had a naturally optimistic and gentle attitude—something Mimmi thought was rare in guys—and he had an air of honesty around him. And he _understood_ Mimmi like no one else could, not even Ondina.

Mimmi dove under the calm waters after waving a good-bye to Sirena. She quickly headed to the Marine Park. As she arrived, she saw no sign of Chris. This was not a day when the park was open, but Chris would usually be with the dolphins... Mimmi smiled as she remembered the time she had taught Chris how to communicate with them—he had been so happy. He had kissed her...

"Chris!" she called.

No sign of him. She hurried around the entire park in search of those beautiful hazel eyes, and... she found _nothing._ Seriously. Did it _have_ to be this hard? With a resigned sigh, Mimmi headed over to Ocean Cafe. She smiled at Evie, who had noticed her arrival. Mimmi headed over to Evie, giving the girl a hug. "Hey, Evie, how's business?"

"Great!" Evie said, grinning. Her gleeful smile brightened. "I thought you would be with Chris all day."

"I was looking for him at the Marine Park, but I couldn't find him," Mimmi admitted, biting her lip anxiously. "I guess I'm just worried because I'm so used to seeing him there all the time." She shrugged. "Has Ondina come here all day?" Admittedly, the day had just started, but Evie knew Mimmi's point. "She wasn't there when I woke up."

Evie shrugged. "Haven't seen her."

Mimmi frowned. "What about my brother?"

"He should be due in—oh, there he is!"

Mimmi followed Evie's gaze to the door to see Zac Blakely, her brother. She smiled and waved at her brother, and after Zac shot a grin at Cam, he headed over. Mimmi's heart welled with happiness as she gazed at her brother. Zac embraced Mimmi swiftly before hugging Evie. Mimmi noted at how much Evie's eyes glowed when she looked at Zac. They made a cute couple, but Mimmi couldn't help but wonder about Zac's... love life. Sirena had told her that Lyla, a mermaid that had left with Nixie to search for a new home for the pod, had been quite close to Zac.

"Zac, have you seen Chris anywhere?" Mimmi asked eagerly.

Her brother chuckled. "Mimmi, I woke up two seconds ago. What makes you think I ran into Chris on the way?"

Mimmi shrugged. "No reason."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Girls are so confusing," Zac complained. "You guys expect too much from me, and you guys know that I'd be more than happy to help you guys." A coy smile lit up Zac's features, and his brown eyes shone. "Don't take advantage of me." He glanced at Mimmi. "I'm talking about _you,_ sis. I know that I can trust Evie, but my jury's still out on you."

Mimmi scoffed. "Who _saved_ your butt back in the land entrance?"

"I guess you did," Zac admitted reluctantly.

"Your jury's still out on _Ondina,"_ Mimmi said with a small smile.

"I suppose," Zac conceded.

Mimmi grinned. "I'm going to go... do some stuff. Have fun, you two." Zac embraced her once more, and both Zac and Evie waved bye to Mimmi. Mimmi shuffled out of the cafe, and just before she stepped through the door, the door opened, and Sirena burst through. The girls nearly collided, and Mimmi's eyes widened. "Sirena!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," the blonde mermaid apologized, grinning sheepishly. A slight flush crept over her cheeks. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Me, too," Mimmi said, grinning.

The platinum-blonde mermaid paused. "Are you still looking for Chris?"

Mimmi nodded. "I'm going to check the Marine Park again."

The girls hugged good-bye, and Mimmi practically sprinted back to the Marine Park, eager to see either her best friend or her boyfriend. Mimmi was walking around (like, in circles) when she heard a decisive giggle that sounded suspiciously familiar. Mimmi quirked an eyebrow, alarmed as she heard a deeper laugh mingle with the giggles. Her heart stopped, and she prayed that she was mistaken...

But she knew those voices _anywhere._

Mimmi headed towards the noises, and her eyes widened as she saw the horror around her. Chris and Ondina quickly scrambled to their feet from their compromising situation as they saw her. Mimmi froze, unable to comprehend anything. She stared, eyes wide. "I-I can't believe th-this!" Mimmi exclaimed incredulously, her heart pounding viciously in her chest.

"Let me explain," Chris pleaded.

"W-what's there to explain?!" Mimmi demanded. Then, she held up a hand to silence her boyfriend and bestfriend's attempts at speaking. Mimmi took a deep breath. "Let me think," she said quickly, her heart racing faster and faster. Mimmi felt like exploding. "How long has this been going on?" she asked quietly, staring down both Chris and Ondina.

"Three weeks," Ondina confessed.

"Mimmi—" Chris began.

"Shut up," Mimmi said furiously. "I can't believe you two—my best friend and my boyfriend—would go behind my back to do _this!"_ Mimmi spat out the word 'this' in disgust. "I mean, where's your dignity, doing this in public?!" Mimmi seethed her teeth. "I expected this to be a normal day. I woke up, went to Marine Park, went to Ocean Cafe, went back to Marine Park and _found my best friend and my boyfriend doing this!"_

"Mimmi, I'm so sorry!" Chris said pleadingly.

"I can't believe you guys would _do_ this!" Mimmi said, feeling completely and utterly betrayed. She was this close to raging, and she knew that the other two knew it. After all, who _wouldn't_ be pissed? You'd have to be pretty crazy _not_ to be. "I can't believe _you_ "—Mimmi stabbed a finger at Ondina—"would go behind my back with my _boyfriend_ and teach him how to _crab-speak!"_

"Mimmi, Chris just wanted to learn!" Ondina said pleadingly.

"No, you guys just want to make fun of me for eating so many lobsters by talking behind my back in the language of the _ancient crabs!_ You _know_ I can't speak that language!" Mimmi fumed.

Ondina pressed her lips together like she was trying to stop from laughing. "No, we weren't." Even that answer sounded fake.

"'Fess up!" Mimmi snarled. "I can see you two snickering like dolphins."

Chris grinned, unable to keep himself from smiling. "I'm sorry, Mimmi."

"Me, too," Ondina said between snickers.

Mimmi glared at them both and turned. She strode across the park in a brisk manner, but she heard Chris follow her. She increased her pace until Chris had enough and sprinted after her. He turned her around, gaze sad and pleading. "Mimmi, don't take this too hard," he whispered. "I was just curious. I wanted to be more connected to your life..."

Mimmi shook her head. "You will be punished."

"But—" He sagged in defeat. "That's fair—what did you have in mind?"

"You will do all of my jobs here at Marine Park for a whole week, and you won't tell anyone about this. No one's going to know, and everyone's going to assume that _I'm_ doing those jobs. Therefore, _I'll_ be the one getting paid. Oh, and you have to give me your paycheck for this week, too," Mimmi shot at him, still glaring.

"But—"

"Fine, you don't like that. Fine then. _Two_ weeks."

"Mimmi—"

"You want more? Alright, three—"

"Mimmi, listen!" Chris said, gaze pleading. The hazel eyes she loved so much softened the majority of her anger. She gulped. Without it, Chris might be able to turn this around and make her see how he saw things. She'd better finish this fast. "I don't care about the money. I care about _you._ Are you sure you're okay?" He frowned, concern reflecting deep in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Mimmi said numbly. "It's just kind of shocking."

He nodded. "I wouldn't expect it to be any less."

She nodded, but he still didn't appear to be convinced. Mimmi kissed him softly. She felt him respond to her, and his lips were warm and eager against hers. The slightest brush of the lips quickly turned into something more. She pulled away before he got carried away. She caressed his cheek with one hand. His jawline was growing more rugged, but he still had that cute boyishness to his face.

"Are you still angry?" he asked her softly.

Mimmi sighed. Of _course_ he'd find a way to warp her anger around. She shook her head. "No, not anymore."

He tilted her face towards him, making sure they made eye contact. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't intend to do any real harm. I wanted to impress you, and Ondina said that you liked guys who could crab-speak. I believed her, and I was a fool to. I should've told you long ago, and... I'm really _truly_ sorry. You know I'd never hurt you."

Mimmi nodded and closed her eyes for a brief heartbeat. She smiled. "Only _Ondina_ would try to do that."

"Yes," he agreed, smiling.

She glanced back. "Hey, I'll catch you later, but I want to... severely chastise a certain blonde mermaid first."

He grinned. "I'll be with the dolphins."

She hurried over back to Ondina, who had a terribly resigned look on her face. Well, some was resignation, the other was plain old amusement. Mimmi glared at her best friend. "How could you do this to me?!" she demanded. "You _lied_ to my _boyfriend_ in an attempt to trick _me,_ your best friend! Do you know how wrong that is, Ondina?!"

Ondina crossed her arms. "No harm done." She grinned slyly. "You should've seen your face though. You were like a volcano about to explode."

Mimmi sighed. "Someone needs to keep you in line."

Ondina touched her arm. "Chris wants you." Ondina obviously didn't want anymore of this conversation.

"We're not done here," Mimmi warned as she headed towards Chris direction. Ondina saluted her sarcastically, and Mimmi turned away before Ondina could see her smile. Ondina was Ondina, and Mimmi was just so lucky to have her as a best friend. Mimmi hurried over to Chris and smiled at his enthusiasm with the dolphins. She waved at him, and he waved back.

And Mimmi decided, very nicely, that she would take revenge on Ondina one day or another.

* * *

 **A/N: This was actually very fun to write! Hey, it's Darky! I didn't necessarily write what Chris and Ondina were doing, but that just added intrigue, right? I know that this is on hiatus, but I wanted to do this. So here it is. I'll probably change the summary for each one-shot as to what the one-shot is from now on. Yeah, I think I'll do that.  
**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


End file.
